TB Season 9 Episode 2----Return To Camp
by angie9281
Summary: Painful echoes of the past come careening back as Sookie finds herself facing a place she knew is nothing less than evil and she is forced into action as she tried to save a loved one from another attempted holocaust. Can she thwart yet another madman and his schemes before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Prologue**

Surveying the property, he smiled. That some things had been ferreted away was something of a small miracle as he knew that all the information in the original location had been obliterated. But the late governor had been smart enough to leave a bare bones outline in his possessions and with it, Frank Leland had been able to reconstruct the place under the guise of a new psychiatric hospital. And it certainly looked the part, the stately two story complex also gave off the vibe of being a prison. Which it was and seeing as it was on his own private property, no one would ever be the wiser as to what this place really was. Well, perhaps the couple dozen he had recruited to help restart that which the governor and Sarah Newlin had put their blood, sweat and tears on. Though this had cost them both their lives, Leland felt sure he could not only restart the camp, but make it even more innovative than the original one had been. With the allies, the money that he had access to, he knew the sky was the limit. He would, of course, have some help and help from, ironically, those he wanted to exterminate permanently. A necessary evil and when he had gotten what they needed and wanted in place, then of course, he would dispose of his hired help. He had promised the human guards he had hired a hefty payday and the few vamps that he had managed to use magic on to keep them loyal that they would be well fed. He would send them out to glamour humans to help lure vamps into their grasp and then bring them here. Leland had discovered, through sheer dumb luck that it seemed that the effects of glamouring were now lasting longer than they used to. Perhaps a evolutionary step in those freaks of nature, he had surmised in his first steps at bringing his group in line and together. His plan was to start at the heart of his supernatural headache and first ensure Bon Temps was purged of all the fanged persuasion and looking at one of the few clues left in the office of the late governor, he held on to the file that had been secreted away and as part of the inner circle of the late governor, he had been left this one breadcrumb by him. And as he flipped through the file, Leland grinned. It wouldn't be long before he had this one firmly trapped in camp once more. And this time, this particular smart ass blonde vampire was not going see the moonlight again. Nor were his loved ones, for that matter.

 **Chapter 1**

Summer was in the air and the humidity didn't bother any of them, having been born and raised in this all but sleepy little town. A haven for supernaturals, second only to New Orleans in the state. Sunbathing was one of her few times she took for herself and making the most of her day off, she had grabbed a book, a glass of sweet tea and flopped into a huge hammock that had been set up for her as a special surprise for her. He was too good to her and she had had to tell him she didn't need the diamonds, the jewelry or the flashy cars he had offered. All she wanted was the simple things in life, family, friends and maybe the occasional garden accoutrement or maybe some new tools for her garden. But she supposed, things like this plush hammock, that was a compromise of sorts. She smiled at the moment she had arrived home and saw the hammock in the yard. She had gone over to the second, more "Him" house on their property for answers but he was at the bar that night working. Working…which was perhaps doing the books, which seemed to always amuse her that he took care of that and wondered just where he had picked up that talent….but she knew working for him was also being on display for those to fawn over. To look but not touch. Though they were bound together in every way possible, she still had some reservations about him being so on display like he was. She tended to worry too much, especially after recent events. But she also knew he could more than take care of himself that one would be a moron, a idiot, to try anything funny with him. All those who had tried had paid and paid dearly.

Her brother was thriving at his job as deputy to the sheriff and together, he and Andy had helped bring the police force to a more acceptable level. Not only had Hoyt joined up, but in a strange turn of events, they had even taken on their first camp cops in James and Keith, their skill sets have paid off ten fold in many cases already. Not that the town had become increasingly violent, mostly petty crimes but Andy had felt, and with good reason, that considering past events in the town, it was a good idea to bulk the force up somewhat. And she supposed it was a good idea, though she knew there was still inherent risks on the force. There had been a high speed chance that had taken place from a few towns over and was stopped just outside the town limits of Bon Temps. A carjacking that had led to a brief standoff. A standoff that had left James with a bullet wound and a broken arm and the assailant immediately regretting his error when he realized what the officer that had chased him down had been. And speaking of the local force, her brother was pulling up in his cruiser and she shot to her feet at the sound, calming when she saw who it was.

"Hey sis." he said as she got out of the car and flashed that charming grin of his. "Looking like you're working hard today."

She grinned back as she led him into the house and five minutes alter, they sat on the front porch with a glass of sweet tea in hand each. "So what brings you by? You need a sitter for Harper?" she asked, hoping that perhaps time with her niece was in the cards but her brother shook his head.

"Naw, but Bridgette and I are planning a getaway in the not too distant future and you, as always are at the top of the list. I can't imagine the kid being in any safer hands than you two." Jason said with a grin, that faded into a more serious look. "Look, I came to see you for more than a drink. There have been underground rumors that reached my desk…rumors of some building being put up where Hotshot was. Since those werepantheres up and deserted the area, everything was razed, the property sold to some private owner. But the building, rumor has it may not be something we want. I am going to investigate, for peace of mind."

"Ok….well, what is this building supposedly for?" she asked

His face was grim as he answered her and her own face fell slightly.

 **Chapter 2**

"Another one? After the first one was destroyed? Sookie said as the idea of another vamp camp possibly existing sent chills up her spine. "But all the information was destroyed, all the research-"

"Like I said, it is only rumors and I am not worried. After all the destruction I helped enact for the original site….for my peace of mind, I am heading out there tonight just to make sure the place is on the up and up. People do tend to start crazy rumors though…." he shrugged. "Andy and I are heading there, so don't worry about me, we are going armed and….well, like I said. Rumors. They cause more trouble than reality sometimes."

"That's true." she replied, trying not to sound worried, knowing what she did about the original camp, those she cared about who had been there and had been perilously close to…she shuddered. To think that someone else would try to bring about another one was alarming. But she also knew that the information kept, the research had been obliterated. Unless the long dead governor had a card up his sleeve and knowing what she did now, she knew the one vamp eh had so dearly wanted to eliminate more than all others. Knowing he had managed to escape from it wasn't much comfort, having been told what had gone on there, what he had been placed in against his will. But in the end, she was grateful that he had made it out, that all those she had cared about had come out safe and sound. The idea that it could happen all over again, the target seemingly on her Viking was something she was not going to take lightly. "Just be careful and if there is any hint of trouble…..I want to know and I can be there in a flash. Literally." she said, imploring her brother to let her help if need be.

"Like I said, its just rumors but I want to be able to take things in for myself and….well…..I would hate for the rumor to be true. Apparently some vamp saw things at this complex and was able to tell someone before he mysteriously vanished. hasn't been seen in days and I can only assume that he was silenced before he could say anything else." finishing his drink with one gulp, her brother got to his feet and reassured his sister. "it will be fine, you just sit tight and I will call for you if need be. Don't come looking for trouble if there isn't any." he kissed her forehead and left his sister to fret, ponder what could be and yet hope that it was nothing more than rumors.

 **Chapter 3**

The two had driven the short distance to the newly erected complex and thought it looked more like some kind of office complex. It was even immaculately done up with fancy gardens flanking the path into the gated area. Though the gate was closed, they were buzzed in by a friendly woman's five and soon, the two officers were standing in the foyer of what could be a doctors office. Nothing leapt out at them as being anything other than that. But they also knew that appearances could be deceiving. They had a warrant to search the place and striding towards them from what they assumed to be a office, was a immaculately dressed man who introduced himself as Frank Leland. And he went on to explain that this place was to be headquarters for his real estate company.

"The end of Hotshot was a opportunity for me to restore the land to something less….hillbilly." Leland explained. "I plan to expand my operation here over the next few years and turn something vile and with a poor track record to something….worthwhile. Something to better humanity."

Andy frowned. "And yet I have to see anything promoting you or your business here….can you direct me to something that cam cement your story, that this is merely a real-estate building. Because if you are bullshitting us-" Andy said as he looked around the room they stood in. "Perhaps a tour of this place could alleviate any of the rumors I have heard about what this place really is. " and he explained what he had heard about this place, about the now missing and presumed dead vamp that had spoken of this place being more than it appeared.

Leland looked as cool as ice. "Well believe what you wish but I am more than glad to assuage your fears. I would personally be glad to give you a tour and show you what we are about. And as he led the two up a hall, he craned his head back to the woman at the supposed reception desk and nodded slightly and she nodded in return, pressing a button that was under her desk. He led them into the first room and they looked at a room with presumable bulletproof, anything proof glass. On the wall, they saw shackles built into the wall and weapons hanging neatly on the wall to the left side of the room, all silver. All looking rather deadly. "I had hoped to snare some law enforcement officers, you know. To help deliver me what-who-I so sorely would love to meet. Would you like a demonstration? I have already gathered a few dozen vamps from the streets, some working with me for the time being and others-" he pushed a button on a pad on the wall and a door opened, some armed guards bringing out a few vamps and in short order, the three prisoners were hanging on the wall and the guards, who Andy and Jason noted were vamps themselves, began cutting, slicing and merely savoring the bloodletting that was taking place. "They will bleed out eventually, but I wanted this camp to be more hands on." he explained how he had paid off some vamps to help him in this but when he revealed his plans for his vamp guards, Andy and Jason looked repulsed, even more so than they already were. Both pointed their pistols at the villain and Andy went to cuff him.

Silently and with a fluid motion, a figure emerged from out of nowhere and knocked the two cops to the ground and as the vamp picked the two back up, Leland watched with glee as his plans were finally getting going. A little glamouring and the two were let out of the building. With orders not to return without a certain blonde.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 4**

She had been pleased when he had come home that evening, thought she was worried about her brother. As he sat beside her on the couch in the living on the other house on their property, she had been flipping through the channels on the flat screen, only to toss the remote aside with impatience and he knew something was bothering her and yet, in the hours he had been home, Eric hadn't been able to get her to spill her guts. Until now. She blurted out what she had learned, where her brother was off too and what was possible lurking in the remains of the were panther community, long since razed to the ground, started anew with something possible quite nefarious.

Frowning at her words, the pain of his past experiences at camp, he looked at her intently and she saw he was still haunted by the memories of it. That he had been unable to save his sister from that fatal injection, that because if it, he had cradled his sister in his arms as she passed on in a terrible fashion. "Then lets go after them. Stop it if this is true." he shot to his feet, looking more than ready for a war and she grabbed him by the arm knowing that his temper, his rage could be a liability rather than an asset. "Jason said if there was trouble, he would contact me."

"What if trouble found him before he had the chance to try contacting you?"

She didn't have anything to say about this and though he hadn't intended to make her worry grow, it had and she took his hands in hers. "let's go then." but as they opened the door, they saw a familiar vehicle in the drive and two figures leaning against it. There were others nearby and they both knew something was not quite right. "There are others here too….."

Taking her by the hand, and keeping himself in front of her, the Viking took the path that diverged from the yellow house to the more modern, second home she had agreed could be built, something that was more to his taste and they still both shared. Though it was certainly not conventional, it could be argued that they were also not a conventional pairing. And they embraced that fact. "Jason….." Eric started as they came into view from the leafy, bush lined path that led out from the other house.

Jason and Andy smiled at the two emerging from the little sanctuary and two other figures had come along with them. Vamps. They noted the defensive stance that the Viking had taken and raising their hands, the two officers pleaded him to listen to reason. "These guys….they helped us and want to show you what we found. You wouldn't believe it but we have got to do something about it. It is another camp."

The couple looked at one another and instinct kicked in. they both recognized the effect of glamouring and they saw it in their friends and went to try to take out the two vamps that they assumed were responsible for it. But in a flurry of violence, gunfire started and she scented the silver as much as he did and as good a fighter as he was, they had clearly planned well for what they were to face. She herself, being mostly faerie with a streak of vampire, was susceptible to rose gold. Something her brother knew and had clearly revealed to his companions. And as such, she found herself netted in a net of that material, feeling her energy bleeding away as she fell to the ground, watching helplessly as the four took down the Viking in a net of silver, she saw darts sticking from his skin and knew that couldn't bode well. That that many had had to be used and knowing just what had to be in said darts….her mind was becoming increasingly cloudy and she was struggling to channel anything, any bit of her magic to escape the net, watching as they took their prize and put him in the trunk. Clearly, they were going to leave her behind and yet, she was almost relieved when she saw the two vamps steal the cruiser, leaving the two confounded officers in their wake, slowly emerging from their hypnosis.

 **Chapter 5**

It wasn't until a hour later they had entirely emerged from the fog they had been under and though it was something of a surprise to learn that glamouring could be made to last longer, that it did last longer when used on humans. Something she took in stride, compared to what was happening all over again.

"Great, a stolen cruiser and your guy." Andy grumbled as she brewed up some coffee with shaking hands. She needed to get reinvigorated before setting off after them. "Look, I can't begin to say how sorry…..we thought when we realized what was happening we could-"

"those asshats were clever and they were slick." Jason said as he drained his hot coffee down, ignoring the discomfort his fast drinking brought about. He stood up. "We gotta get him out of there. He is the one guy that this creep wanted to get a hold of. He already has a bunch of others there and from what little we saw…it ain't Disneyland."

"it wasn't the first time either from what I heard about it, I never got to see the first one." she said grimly. "And something tells me that it won't be fun this time around either…especially if he was targeted to be taken."

"That guy that gave us the tour, he was all cool as a cucumber, playing his part well and seriously, I…..feel like a idiot we got taken in but the place, it really looked like a realtor office. There were pamphlets and a receptionist and all kinds of crap." Jason said with frustration in his voice but Andy chimed in.

"I was taken in as good as you were and I admit, the place was deceptive right up to when he took us on the so called tour. And I think we may need to call in the rest of the force to help us….though either way, we are seriously outgunned and we haven't a clue just what is in that compound. Its built like a fortress." Andy said in his gruff demeanor. "I think some kind of strategy is needed here or we are all going to get wasted and then what?"

There was a silence and she shook her head. "I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt or injured and with my skills that they likely know nothing about and perhaps if we could find some glamour proof contacts, the three of us should be able to make some noise…"

Jason looked thoughtful. "I think there are some at the station, Kenya, Rosie and Kevin had stashed some aside." he felt a slight pang for the three long since killed but then again, two of the three had had nothing but hate for vamps and so he shook off the past once more and nodded to his partner in crime. "Maybe you could give us a lift to the station, since we are a little vehicle challenged?"

She managed a smile and they agreed to meet back here within a couple hours, allowing the two to get whatever they could think of that would, could help them. With her light, she vanished them, leaving her alone to fret and ponder what was in store for him at this new camp. She shuddered to think how much worse this one could be and hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

 **Chapter 6**

It was like déjà vu, stuck once more in a cage and shackled. Though he had also been stripped of ever stitch of clothes, it was funny to him that they thought it would humiliate him. Clearly they didn't know him as well as they may have hoped they did. And as Frank Leland and some of his hired vamp and human thugs entered the bare bones room, the cage in the canter if it, there was a smirk that crossed the face of the Viking as the man in the suit circled the cage, a smirk of his own present. "Well, well, well, its about time I meet the legend himself. I read a file about you, the last file remaining, one copy left in the governors belongings. Put aside for me, one of his closest allies and supporter. Our new governor may be all vamp friendly and that shit, but rest assured, I am going to finally make the late governors dream come true and town by town, I will make sure they become vamp free." and as he introduced himself, the towering blonde looked less than impressed.

"I escaped a place like this before."

"With help. And I can safely say there won't be any coming for you, nor will they even be close to getting to you when they inevitably come to get you. By the time I am finished with you…..well, I doubt they would want to see."

"I just went through something you wouldn't even believe. I came back from worse than what you think you can inflict on me."

"I read you were a fighter….that you are a real live…..in a sense….Viking?" Frank said with a slight, albeit reluctant air of being impressed. "Reading all the notes gathered about you, you certainly have lived a bloody and colorful life. So much loss in your life, your vampire sister met her end thanks to the late great governor." the man smiled brightly as he took in the anger on his prisoners face. "Oh, have a struck a nerve? You sub creatures are so animalistic you know? I think we are doing a public service erasing you from existence and from what I also come to understand, you have a special someone? How could anyone come to care for someone like you? With the blood on your hands and fangs?" he genuinely seemed shocked as he paced, walking around the cage as if appraising his catch. "Maybe she would enjoy some time here in camp, from what my friends that brought you here said, she is far from ordinary….certainly no human. How I would love to study her…." he grinned as he watched the vampire struggling in vain, fangs out, trying to fight his way from the silver shackles and cage. It was rattling but certainly was not going to give. "On that note, I think I will go see how the remaining prisoners are doing and how the new load is coping….we brought in another dozen vamps in and three, sadly have expired."

Left alone with nothing more than his thoughts and the security cameras firmly on his cell within a cell, Eric was forced to relent his fight against the cage, hoping that somehow he could escape this and that she wouldn't wind up in the same predicament. For if he was to discover what she truly was and that information got out, Niall's sacrifice, his life he gave up to keep both their mixed blood secret would be for nothing. Everyone in this place would surely need to die. With any luck, by his own hands. And fangs.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 7**

He was nothing if not a fighter and try as he might, he had tried to take them down as they brought him out of the cage, to put him against the wall in silver manacles and chains. And though he managed to break a jaw of one of the human guards and pop a kneecap of one of the vamp guards, the fact was that the silver was something even he was not immune to and as such, he was vulnerable. Something he detested being. And as he was forced against the wall, Frank stood back and watched a pair of his thugs whip him with leather straps studded with silver. And slash at him with knives. Anything that could cause blood to flow. "We don't run tests here like the other camp did."

"No….this is simply sadism….and I appreciate a innovative torture method as much as the next vampire but-" the Viking was interrupted by a knife to the midsection and yet, he hadn't shown the pain he was enduring, even laughing at those inflicting it upon him. "is that the best you can do? Back in my time, the things we did would have turned you white. Made you sick. This is nothing more than tickling." he said with a sneer.

"So full of pride…..so brave…..so primitive." Frank said as he nodded for the nest round to begin. "I suppose we need to move on to the next level." he shrugged. "They may not have been able to have gotten to you like they would have liked, but when I am through, you are going to think your first time in camp was like a vacation. And believe me, I have so many fun things to try on you. I am nothing if not very well prepared."

Snorting derisively, his prisoner gave a fanged grin. "Bring it on, I am a born fighter and if you knew the things I did before I was even turned, I think you'd think twice about all of this. And over the years since I have been turned, well….lets just say, my skills have gotten…sharper. So lets just see what your "talents" are."

Frank arched a brow. "It won't be just your body taking a beating, I daresay that ego of yours could use a beat down too. Shall we begin?"

 **Chapter 8**

She awoke with a start as she remembered where she was. In the back of the SUV police car her brother and Andy and procured, along with some supplied they needed. She hadn't awoken for any old reason, she had felt, sensed the pain he was enduring. Their bond was that strong, she was able to feel that much and knew that even he could not endure too much more of whatever was happening and as she alerted her friends to what she had felt, she tried to keep strong. It was what he would want, for her to be brave. To fight. And fight she would, and take out everyone and everything she could along the way to finding him.

"its going to be ok…I promise. And we will stay together and if things get hairy, you can go flash away and get some help." Jason said, reassuring his sister. "We have a army of people who would be willing to help anyway and when they see what you can do…." he whistled, always impressed by his sisters talents.

"We stay together and do whatever we have to to get him out of this place. And I think we are going to have to spill a lot of blood because from what you told me earlier, there are a good amount of guards at this place. Maybe we should have called in for some backup….."

"we've got all the best weapons we can carry and you yourself are a weapon, that light of yours can obliterate the guard vamps like that." Jason replied with a snap of his fingers to emphasize his words. "and if we get in trouble, you can flash out and go find others to come to the rescue. But I think we have this covered. we've won against tall odds before, right?"

"Yeah, that's true…" she replied as the car came to a halt, Andy putting it in park. Ten minutes later, they were all armed with pistols with silver bullets and tazers for the human guards. "I think its safe to say we will need to kill all the vamps but lets try to not do the same to the human ones. They probably are being controlled anyway."

"We will do what he have to do to end this before we have another war on our hands. For all we know those humans helping this guy out are likely as evil as he is. And though I would prefer to have no killing whatsoever, we have to defend ourselves too."

"Yeah, me too. And then I want to see this building burn." Sookie replied as she made sure she had a gun and tazer with some extra clips at the ready. Combined with her own natural abilities, she was more than a threat for those within this complex and seeing her brother and Andy dressed in bulletproof vests, helmets and SWAT style gear, she felt somewhat comforted. But there would be no real comfort until they were finished with the business they had come here to take care of.

 **Chapter 9**

The three dozen he had at his disposal were scattered around the complex, all armed, all trained to fight and all the humans had been all to eager to help out in this from the moment that Frank had decided to bring the camp back from the dead. And even still, he found them as expendable as the vamps were wanting only to spare his own skin and to see that his dream, the governors dream came to fruition. As selfish as it may sound that he saw his help expendable, Frank rationalized it as it being a sacrifice needed for the safety of all those who he wanted to help protect and save. And should his guards perish in the line of duty, so be it. He could always do some underground recruiting. As for the glamoured sheriff and his deputy, it was only a matter of time before they returned, in the hopes to save the prisoner they had helped bring her to begin with. They too, sadly were expendable. But the girl, he was curious about, Frank wanted more answers and so on his own, he went into the heavily fortified cell where the equally fortified cage rested.

"I know that they will return soon, those friends of yours who helped bring you here and no doubt that tramp, that traitor will be with them. She betrayed her own race and yet, I sense there is something about her that isn't exactly normal. Unfortunately, your file that I found in the governors belongings didn't say much about her, save for the fact she is a waitress and that there is something about her…..too bad I don't have more information, though I suspect you have done a number on her to get her to pay attention to you. That, or she is just some trampy fangbanger." Frank smirked as he got a rise from the once more caged up Viking, who was surprising the villain by being able to struggle against the chains. Still, Frank knew that his time was limited, that he wanted to end him before he could be broken free. He knew the trail of destruction this particular vampire had inflicted upon breaching the previous camp and it wouldn't do to have a repeat of that. And should his own life be endangered, Frank wanted to at least die knowing he had taken out the number one target that had escaped the first go around. "Oh, have I touched a nerve? It would be such a shame to have someone else close to you meet a sticky end, wouldn't it? Perhaps I could show you a kindness and allow you to live long enough to see her ended before your eyes. Whatever she is, she clearly is no friend to humans and like you should be eliminated."

Eric sneered. "You think you are so tough, as you hide behind your thugs and though you managed to cleverly bring me here, when I get out, I will make what I did at the former camp look like a picnic."

"That you were captured twice says a lot, that perhaps you aren't as great as you no doubt think you are." retorted the Viking. "You were clever, admittedly, un using my own friends to get me. But rest assured, I will have you."

"Cocky. I like a challenge. But big talk from a big fellow who is safely trapped in a silver cage. Forgive me if I like my odds much more than yours…..shall we start another session? This one more…private?" he got up and walked to the wall where his instruments of torture were, stained with blood. "The nice thing about your cage is I can use these through the bars, keeping me perfectly safe. As fun as it may be keeping you on the wall, I don't want to risk anything and I love a good poking, prodding and stabbing." Frank said as he selected something other than a sword. "Perhaps change things up a little…..something not used yet and this will be my only chance, I believe. At least, on you. You see, it has a little dart in it, I fire it and with a push of a button, see the container its attached to?" he held up the portable container with a attached tube to it, looking like a fire extinguisher. He aimed and shot, the dart, attached to a narrow tube, had driven deep into the flesh of the prisoner. Punching a button, Frank smiled and waited for the reaction as the silver was slowly and deliberately pumped into the prisoner.

 **Chapter 10**

She heard the noise with her enhanced hearing, felt that though he was trying to hide it, he couldn't from her, the fear and terror that he was feeling and that he was feeling in that way, well, he had to be being quite abused if she was gleaning that from him. Ever the proud warrior, she knew he was no coward and prided himself with his stoicism. But this was a new thing entirely. And she also knew that she didn't have much time remaining to save him. What was left, anyway, she thought bitterly. Whatever she was to walk into, she knew she had to wait some time, for the whole of the guards were now streaming out into the twilight air and as outgunned as she and her two companions seemed to be, they also didn't know what she was capable of. And then it began, a flurry of gunshots and hand to hand combat beginning. And as brave as her brother and Andy were, it was only a matter of time before they were outmatched and it was then she unleashed her power and sent most of the enemy flying back into the wall of the building, all the while her brother and Andy had killed a few, both vamps and human. Blood was turning the immaculate, innocent lawn around the complex turning more crimson by the moment. And all the while, through a camera lens, she was being watched, the alarms being set off upon their arrival. And though they had certainly handled the small army-in no small part thanks to Sookie's abilities-the three still needed to navigate within the structure. And who knew what else was within the alls to impede their progress.

"Impressive." Andy said as he and Jason checked to see if there was any survivors of the battle. Seeing none, he sighed. "I didn't want it to come to such a bloodbath."

"But it was us or them." Jason pointed out. "And since that guy cant glamour vamps, they were only too eager to help us and for the humans….." he turned to his sister.

"They were glamoured but they were also brought from the dredges of society…" she closed her eyes as she looked into the mind of one man who was dead but had some flickers in his brain still. "None of them had families, this was it." and she couldn't see anything else in his mind as his brain finally died then and there. "Now I think we can safely spilt up. The two of you go one way I take another….and remember, there are probably lots to rescue from this place and no doubt, they would want a piece of this creep who made this happen."

They entered the foyer and found every doorway unlocked, as if Frank were taunting them. Teasing them to enter and though none of them liked it, it was nice not having to waste time at keypads trying to punch buttons while wasting time. Still, all three remained on guard as the offers took to the left and she to the right, she herself able to track him down, though she was doing it with great worry. The bond was barely being felt now and the reasons for that was that he didn't have long to go before… she shuddered as she opened what felt like the millionth door.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 11**

She heard the noises even thought the thick panes of glass and as she stepped forward, the room came into view and a knot filled her stomach, a knot that turned to nausea when she walked up the corridor. The others that had been captured, she saw them being hung on walls by silver, impaled with what had to be silver weapons, their bloody bodied just abused enough and destroyed to send a message. That they were still alive she supposed was something if a miracle and she was hesitant to make a move. Still, she didn't want to see anyone suffering and as she went to enter the room, something was triggered and to her shock, she watched as bullets went flying all over the room, a trap she hadn't expected. And as they made their targets perfectly, she stared with horror as the vamps in the room were finished off in flashed of blood and gore. Booby traps to keep prisoners from being broken free. Great, she thought to herself, wondering if she could flash into where never he was being held. Seeing another room, this one empty, she put a hand on the control panel outside the door and let her power through, sensing it was hitting the circuits, and hoping that perhaps she had deactivated the trap in this room she felt was no doubt present. And she did this in room after room, and as she went, found not a single trap. And through the twists and turns of this place, she found herself at a elevator that so evidently led downward. After arriving on the basement level, she was struggling to sense him, that she knew his life was literally dangling by the threat that remained of the bond…she feared she would be too late, that all of a sudden, she would feel nothing, a void and that would mean she was, in fact too late. As she went around using her light to incinerate the electrical system that worked the traps, the doors, she did come across one room she was able to save a few vampires, the trap made impotent by her magic. As the door opened with the fall of the power in at least this part of the building, she stopped dead in her tracks as was clearly the cream of the crop of torture rooms. She saw a cage within a cage and scented the blood and could see the room was splattered with a great deal of it.

"Oh god…." she said as she let herself into the unlocked room, hurrying to the room and though she knew she was being watched, hunted by Frank, most likely, she had to get to where she saw the body on the ground. Looking like death was understatement and saw that deep cuts had been made that made the skin peel from his body and she even saw bare bone exposed on his chest. She had gained a rather strong stomach over the years but this was the worst thing she had ever seen and to see it happen to her most beloved person in her life…..she turned around when she head something behind her. Wielding a weapon in each hand, Frank was appraising her with something of a lecherous look.

"Pity someone so cute is a abomination…..I saw you on camera before you destroyed the circuits in the security system. That I so carefully put in place and to be honest, I thought my hidden traps within the cell were a stroke of genius. I only activated them knowing you and those friends of yours were here."

"Where are they? My brother and Andy?" she shouted at him as she started towards him, brazen and bold. She knew he knew something was up about her and as she lit her hands up with angry looking light, he looked at her with contempt and a smirk. Firing the one weapon in his hand, she dodged nimbly, but upon his firing the second round, she slipped in a pool of blood and went head over heels. And not the good way.

 **Chapter 12**

She was stunned but for a few moments and as he stood over her, she took things into a less supernaturally charged fighting style. With one thrust of her leg, she made contact and as he clutched his nether regions, she smirked herself and got back to her feet, ready to spar with the man, who was disarmed thanks to her below the belt attack. But he looked like he was far from quitting and as he moved swiftly, he spat at her. "What freakish thing are you?"

"A waitress." she said with a grin and she frowned. "where. Are. My friends?"

"Otherwise occupied….unfortunately, they ran into my final couple vamp guards and though they are regretfully no more, they were able to lock your friends in a room that so happens not to be powered by electricity and with the door being what it is, I think it will be some time before they get out. Pity." he looked at her. "I knew there was more than fanged freaks out there but I had somehow hoped it wasn't true. But clearly you are as abnormal as that is over there." Frank tsk-tsked. "He looks like hell…..perhaps you would like to say your goodbyes-" he moved fast, using her distraction, her pain at seeing him like this to pin her down on the ground, forcing her head to look into the bloody face of the one she had come to save. She wanted to scream, disbelieving what she was seeing and feeling more than a little despondent.

She felt a stabbing sensation in her side and saw the man had knelt at her side and had taken a knife to her, slowly cutting her as if curious as to see what came out. And sure as suspected her blood was a red color as humans were but with that strong faerieness within her, it also had a unnatural sparkle about it. A slight glow and it disgusted the man as he pulled away from her. And it was then the magic came to the surface and her hands were able to reach around just enough to send him off and away from her, she knew he had had other intentions on her and that suspicion was confirmed when she saw he had loosened his belt and with a shudder at what sick thoughts he had had, she made to get to her feet. But in a blur of fierce anger and a violent strangled scream, Frank's now headless body…oh, there went the arms too. And the legs…..in a violent maelstrom she saw as she remained on the ground, seeing the violent demise before her eyes. And as weak as she had known he was, that he had managed to help her out of the sticky situation. Three remaining guards had entered the room and made a beeline for the two of them on the ground and with a cry of fury, she shot to her feet and single handedly executed the last three vamps in the place, or so she hoped. Exhausted, she fell back to her knees at his side, clearly that one desperate action to help her had taken whatever he had left in the tank. "Babe…." she said, not used to using any cutesy names with him. But her worry and concern was great as she rolled him on his back, his eyes closed and she knew time was lacking. With some tentative relief, she turned to see the door to the bloody room open, seeing her brother and Andy looking a little battered but otherwise fine.

"They didn't count on us getting through the vents. Morons." Andy grumbled as he started in on his police radio calling for backup to the scene, to make sure things were clear and there was no way to keep this incident quiet. This would make the news in the morning , this second fallen camp. Jason came over and she was glad to see him and as he approached and saw, realized that most of the blood all over the room was from his

brother in law. funny how that sounded still to the deputy but Jason had to act fast. seeing his sister was in rough shape, he wasted little time in cutting his own wrist, to the stunned shock of his sister. "Look, I owe him one, he helped heal me once and though I still have the dream I had about him burned in my head for all time-" he stopped as she gave him a slightly amused expression. "Never mind. I want to help, ok?"

She relented as she watched as he started to give his blood to the still vamp on the ground. Andy entered the room at that point. "Help is one the way to get things sorted out…..Christ…." he muttered as he approached. "I don't know him too well but what I know is that one is a touch SOB…they really did a number on him." Andy seemed impressed with his younger protégé, what he was doing. "Looks like he's got that under control….you want me to find you some coffee or something Sookie?" he had had the foresight to bring a blanket from the car and as he draped it over her shoulders, he shook his head. "I don't think I have said it to you before, but I am glad….I am glad you found someone Sookie. After what that Ryan did to you, I thought he broke you. And I know how tough you are. But…." Andy trailed off as he looked at her, her gaze focused on her brother as he finished up doing his good deed. He got up off the ground and though looked a little peaky from the giving of his blood, they all saw the blonde on the floor finally starting to stir and Jason ran a hand through his hair.

"I wonder if he is gonna dream anything about me." he sounded worried and it broke the tension as the three laughed. And there came a fourth from down on the floor and to her immense relief, she saw eyes staring up at her.

"I aim to please, even in one's dreams…." the Viking said as they watched his wounds healing up before their eyes, though it was clear he needed more than Jason had been able to give him. Getting up seemed to be something of a slight struggle but there he was, bloodied, clothe less and of course, unashamed. But she took her blanket and wrapped it snug around him and right after she hugged herself tight to him. "don't you ever scare me like that again and I…..after you were here in a place like this before-"

"This time around was much worse…..though I didn't have to watch a loved one…." he trailed off, not wanting to emote too much in front of the others. Instead, he reached around her and promised to help finish his healing back at home. Here and now, it would be a little awkward, with her brother here and all, to say nothing of Andy. they had to get out of there and so she thanked her brother and Andy profusely just as others were coming into the scene to take stock of the events that had happened.

 **Chapter 13**

She heard the sound from the other room, she helped him into bed, both foregoing any shower, both exhausted mentally and physically. And though he had fallen asleep, she swore he was having some kind of nightmare. Which she didn't think was possible, not just because of what he was, but because of who he was. She took a wet, warm cloth and started to gently wash his face, unconcerned about the mess this was to make on her comforter and blankets. There was always to be more blankets and the like but only one of him. And gently she made to offer him a drink, knowing he needed some more, even though he had been upright as they left the scene. That he had literally passed out on the bed had certainly worried her and as she stroked his hair, hoping to wake him from whatever hellish dream he was having, she was somewhat glad to see him relax and finally open his eyes once again, already looking much batter than a mere hour earlier. "Your brother did me some good…." he started. "But I needed a good…dessert."

But she didn't smile. "What was that….you were having a bad dream…a nightmare…I didn't think you were gonna get up." she finished with the cloth, pleased with her handiwork, though they both clearly needed a decent bath. Or shower. Wither option was a winning situation in her mind. He remained silent as he wiped his mouth after a little taste from her, her blood being the best at healing him up quickly. "Come on, its me." she prodded.

After a few moments, he finally spilled his guts. "I have always prided myself at being the survivor, having been through trauma after trauma and suffering losses that even now still hurt. All I saw at that place was the past. That part of me almost wanted to suffer because I could not save her in the first camp.

"Nora?" Sookie asked and when he nodded stiffly, she sighed. "After all you told me about your time in that place and seeing you in such a place for myself…I can't imagine….survivors guilt is not a fun thing for anyone. Human, faerie or vamp. But she knew you would have saved her if you could have but you were trapped. Even you couldn't have thwarted that cage you were in…."

"and I was forced to watch her be given that fatal injection and held her as she died in my arms. A bloody mess, she dissolved in my arms. And part of me….back there…wanted to se her again, to be with her." he seemed haunted and almost ashamed. "I have lost so much and I put up a front against that Frank….but so much came rushing back and I felt like…its rare that I get that despondent but as glad as I am to be here with you…..the wounds have been reopened and I suppose they wont ever really heal."

"You have me still….and Pam and Willa and my brother…so many people care about you and I know that your sister and all those you have lost, they would want to see you going on, thriving like you have been. They would rather see you live rather than blame yourself. Be in the doldrums. I wish I could bring your loved ones back, especially your sister because I know the guilt you carry….but she wouldn't want to see you in pain, like this…" she stopped talking and went to get off her side of the bed. "Perhaps a nice long soak will help?" she grinned. "I can help get every nook and cranny taken care of." she knew that kind of talk always perked him up and sure enough, she managed to get a rise out him. Literally, she noted as he got out of bed. "I know I can't make you forget the past, and I don't want you forgetting those you lost. But I want you to know that those you lost….they couldn't ever blame you for their fates. Things happen and sometimes there is just no real reason for it. Life is incredibly unfair. I should know."

Nodding, he let her pull him ever closer to the bathroom where the immense tub awaited. "I am far from spiritual but yet I know they exist and I thank them for bringing you to me…..does that sound ridiculous?" he seemed embarrassed to speak so frankly, to reveal such vulnerability. Even with her, it was still hard for him and she understood him. She got it.

"Far from it, it only makes me love you that much more. Now. Less talk more soap." she said as she turned the taps on and waggled a loofah and body wash before him, closing the bathroom door behind her as she did so. It promised to be one of the best baths either of them had in their lives.

 **THE END**


End file.
